emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Steph Stokes
Mary Stephanie 'Steph' Stokes (née Turner, previously Forsythe) is Alan Turner's daughter. Steph was established as the village bully for her violent and threatening behaviour. An ex-convict, she first appeared at her daughter Tricia’s engagement party in 2002 and hit her fiancé Marlon Dingle, and then kissed him the night before the wedding. Marlon wasn’t the first of Tricia’s boyfriends that Steph had been attracted to. After stealing an earlier boyfriend, she'd not spoken to her daughter in years. Tricia wanted to try again with Steph – especially when she decided to stay in Emmerdale. Now that she had decided to put down some roots, Steph began working for Rodney Blackstock at the Antiques Barn. Her fantastic selling skills and keen eye for a bargain made Steph indispensable to the business. But when she spotted some priceless porcelain and tried to do a runner to France with it, Rodney caught her and she was forced to abandon her dreams. Despite double-crossing him, Steph and Rodney got close again and even got engaged. But Steph wasn’t after Rodney’s love and companionship; her one true love was money. When she discovered Rodney was not as flush as she thought, Steph jilted him and moved in with her father Alan at the B&B. A few weeks later, Steph was delighted when her best friend "Fat" Shelley Williams arrived. The two women immediately started making plans to open a salon in the village and got Alan to finance their business. By this time, Steph was the co-owner of the local factory with Eric Pollard. However, the factory closed and Steph found herself in trouble with the law, following her making counterfeit clothes in the factory. However, relations between Steph and her father hit an all-time low over the next few months. In 2004, things got even worse when Tricia was killed during the storm at New Year and she plunged into a deep depression. Shelley was a great source of comfort to Steph and Alan as they came to terms with losing Tricia and soon she had begun a relationship with Steph's father. When she discovered what was going on, Steph was absolutely horrified and made it clear she would not accept them as a couple. Alan and Shelley continued to see each other and planned to emigrate to Spain and start a new life together. Faced with being deserted by the two people closest to her and losing her inheritance, Steph planned to split them up by spreading a vicious rumour that Shelley was a gold digger. Her plot worked and Shelley left Alan. Soon after, during a fight on the stairs, Alan declared that he wished Steph had died, not Tricia, and in a moment of anger, Steph pushed Alan down the stairs. He ended up an invalid and lost his memory, due to the knock on the head. In control of everything, Steph started medicating Alan to keep him manageable and when Shelley came back, Steph locked her in the cellar before disposing of her at night. However, Alan was aware that Steph was up to no good and knew that Shelley had come to the house. When her treachery was revealed, Steph made an attempt to make a quick sale on the B&B and do a runner. When this failed, she lost control. One morning, she told her father she was taking him to the doctors, and dragged him into her car while Ashley, Daz and Emily watched on. She then drove off at high speed, almost mowing down Ashley as he pleaded with her. Steph began to drive erratically with Paddy, Emily and Daz in pursuit. Spotting Paddy's car, Steph turned off the road; succeeding in losing her pursuers. After telling Alan he had ruined her childhood, Steph drove to a quarry, intending to commit suicide and also end her fathers' life by driving them both off the edge. It was here that she unintentionally revealed to Alan she had been with him when he fell down the stairs. Driving at high speed towards the huge drop, Steph found herself unable to take her father's life, and slammed on the breaks at the last second; with her car coming to a stop on the edge of the quarry. Steph attempted to justify her actions to Alan, but he rejected his daughter, prompting Steph to get out of the car and walk towards the edge. As she attempted to jump to her death, she was stopped by Paddy (who by this point had caught up with her). The emergency services and police then arrived, surrounding the car and arresting Steph. As she was handcuffed and led away by the officers, Steph pleaded with her father to stop her arrest, but Alan, shocked and disgusted by his daughters' actions, looked on in horror. The villagers were deeply shocked and so was Steph when she was arrested for Shelley's murder. Steph found herself alienated by the villagers and braded 'psycho Steph'. However she always found friendship and support in vicar Ashley Thomas and curate Ethan Blake. However, it emerged that Steph didn’t kill her when she returned to Emmerdale for her memorial service. Steph thought she had killed her, due to her mental illness. Alan and Shelley tried to rekindle their relationship but Alan was unable to grant his partner's wish that he cut all ties with Steph. When Shelley left, Steph followed her and tried to convince her to return to Alan. The two women were finally reunited in March 2005 aboard a ferry; with a horrified Shelley attempting to flee the ferry as she spotted Steph. The two women then had a confrontation on the deck, with Shelley standing up to Steph, telling her she deserved to be dead and was unwanted. Steph ignored her taunting, and grabbed Shelley's hand, telling her they will both return to Emmerdale, but Shelley quickly pulled away and subsequently fell overboard. Steph was horrified, but fearing she'd be suspected of murdering Shelley, Steph threw her suitcase overboard, and headed to the bar, where she phoned Alan and told him she had been unsuccessful in convincing Shelley to return. Life seemed to settle for Steph when she returned from the disastrous ferry journey, keeping quiet about Shelley's death. When new doctor Adam Forsythe arrived to live at the B&B, romance began to blossom. Having fallen in love for the first time, Steph started to open up about her troubled childhood and confessed that her older brother Terence had sexually abused her as a child. She also confessed about her part in Shelley's disappearance but to her surprise, Adam remained calm and silent. Adam convinced Steph that she needed to let her father Alan know about this – especially as he’d since decided to track down his lost son. Refusing to believe her, Alan devastated Steph and when Terence arrived in Emmerdale, things got even worse. The violent alcoholic started to terrorise his sister and she began to fall apart – much to Adam's horror. But Terence's reign as Alan's favourite child was about to come to an end when he got drunk and confessed Steph was telling the truth. He left Emmerdale but continued to haunt Steph and Adam. When the doctor came home to find Terence in the B&B, a violent struggle ensued and Adam ended up killing the twisted man and buried the body in the local woods. Steph was absolutely traumatised and, in a bid to keep her quiet, Adam took her away to Barbados. When they got back, Alan was stunned to hear Steph and Adam had got married abroad. However, there was no domestic bliss in this household. Steph discovered Adam was drugging her to keep her under control and decided enough was enough. She decided to confess to Alan that she’d murdered Terence and even took him to the place they’d buried him. However, when they got there, Steph was horrified to realise that Adam had moved the body and was now claiming she was mentally ill. The relationship fell apart as Steph realised she’d married a cold, calculating man who was determined to keep her in line. Her outrage at him saw her sectioned and it seems like Steph's got a long road to travel before she can persuade everyone she's telling the truth this time. However, with Alan on her side, and sceptical about Adam, it looked as if Steph had at least one ally. It was further revealed that prior to Terence's death he was blackmailing Adam as Adam was struck off the registar yet still practicing as a doctor illegally. When Terence's body was discovered under the rubble of the Kings Show Home, Steph was arrested for his murder. The whole way through the trial Steph had contested her innocence but in a shock twist Shelley's suitcase was found on the day before the verdict. Steph knew that there was no way they would start a new trial against her for this, following the last time she was wrongly accused of her murder but in a bid of loyalty to her dad she instead confessed to Terence's murder in a bid to see some sort of justice done. Steph was sentenced to life imprisonment when she confessed that she and Adam murdered her brother, Terence, even though it was just Adam who killed him. Adam would face further investigation about the case, but two days later he hanged himself and subsequently died in his cell. At the end of it all, Alan was proud of Steph and therefore she was finally happy in her departure, even though it was likely she would spend the rest of her life in prison. In October 2013, Alan died. Steph briefly returned to the village for her father's funeral while handcuffed to a prison warden. Now all alone in the world, Steph made everyone around her uneasy, with Jimmy King even telling his wife Nicola that it was a shame they couldn't book Steph for an upcoming Halloween party as she would "scare the bejesus out of the kids" Once Alan's funeral was over, Steph was immediately sent back to prison. Background information *In 1983, Alan Turner mentioned Steph was 17, making her year of birth c.1966. However, this was eventually altered to 1953. *In April 1985, a continuity error saw Alan call Steph/Mary "Amanda", despite her name given as Mary years previously. Quotes "Yeah, summat like that. Take care." (final line) Category:Emmerdale characters Category:1953 births Category:2002 debuts Category:2013 departures Category:Turner family Category:The Grange B&B employees Category:2006 marriages Category:Convicts Category:Factory owners Category:Residents of Brook Cottage Category:Residents of The Grange B&B